


what I wouldn't give

by withoutwords



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, PWP, bottom!Robert, mostly robert being thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: “Oh, jeez mate, you’re joking me!” Adam shouts, slapping a hand over his face and spinning around to have his back to them. Whatever residual heat's left over for Aaron is completely washed out with embarrassment. “It’s the middle of the sodding day! You haven’t even moved in!”Robert wants to get Aaron alone in their new home. It’s not working out so well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of like a ‘five times’, I guess, but not. Just a silly thing I’ve been meaning to write for a while. And a lot 'sex'-ier than I'd originally intended, haha. Maybe I have Wedding Fever or something. Anyway. Thanks for reading.

Aaron’s nails have dirt packed under them, where they’re clawing at Robert’s back. The rubble under their feet kicks and smashes as Robert gets Aaron backed into a wall, his little _oof_ noise making Robert laugh.

“Seeing you like this,” Robert says in a rough voice, his head dipped into Aaron’s shoulder. The heat of his mouth, and the pull of his hands on Aaron’s belt; it’s almost enough to do Aaron in right there. “Working on this, on our home.”

“The other day you were getting wound up about door handles,” Aaron teases, but it’s weak, _he’s_ weak.

“That was the other day,” Robert says with a smirk, ducking in for another kiss while a hand finds its way into the back of Aaron’s pants, grabbing at his arse. They’re just a roll of muscle and skin and mouths for a while; just rough hands and gasping breaths. Aaron’s got Robert pulled so close to him he feels like he’s running a fever.

When the line of Robert’s hardening cock thrusts at him, teasing him, they both let out a ragged gasp.  
  
“ _Hello_!” a shrill voice calls out from the front door, Aaron hitting his head against the wall behind him in an effort to scurry away. “Reinforcements have arrived!”

“Bloody hell,” Robert mutters, then just to spite everyone calls out, “Perfect timing as always, Chas, come on in!”

Aaron’s still laughing about it hours later.

*

There’s still a little bit of confetti in Robert’s hair. Aaron can feel the ghost of Robert’s hand where it was clasped at his knee; the two of them listening to Chas make her speech. _A rocky start_ , she said, and _a shaky middle_ , and _but you’ve clung to each other through the worst of it, and you’ll hold each other close through the best of it_.

“Where are we going?” Aaron asks as Robert leads him away from the reception and out into the night. They’re a little tipsy on bubbly drinks and cake, Aaron laughing to himself for no real reason except that he’s foolishly happy.

“You’ll see, come on.”

Robert holds his hand all the way to the Mill, and as he unlocks the door, and while he brings Aaron through to a room that he’s set up with candles, a soft blanket and wine. It’s the proposal that never happened, Aaron gets that, but he gives Robert a mocking, unimpressed look anyway.

“Seriously? Where’s the luxury hotel, husband?”

“Later,” Robert says, smiling, and pulling Aaron down onto the floor. “Come on.”

Their drinking, and laughing and reminiscing turns into a kiss, and a press. Into Aaron on his back and Robert at his side and the warm, wet slick of open mouthed kisses and the promise of what’s to come.

Robert’s tie is cutting marks into Aaron’s palm when they hear a throat being cleared. “Excuse me, gentlemen.”

“What the hell!” Robert shouts, the two of them blinking against a police officer’s torch, scrambling to sit up. “This is private property.”

“Yes, I know that.”

“ _Our_ private property.”

“Oh, I see.” Aaron swears she sees her smirk to herself, swaying back on her feet. “Well, we’ve been having trouble with squatters, you know - ”

“We’re the _owners_.”

“Yes, right.” The officer puts her torch away, “Well I’ll leave you to it. Might want to be careful, mind. Don’t know who’s hanging about.”

“Yeah, like nosy coppers,” Robert mutters, the officer swinging around to argue. Aaron’s nudging at him before she can say anything else, though, gripping at his shirt.

“Come on, let’s go,” he mutters into Robert’s ear, lowly. “I want beer, and footie.”

“Seriously?” Robert scoffs, shoving at him. Apparently the mood’s changed though, because he’s not disputing it, beginning to gather their things. “Not rose petals, and champagne?”

“Had plenty of that, mate. Who do you think you’re married to?”

*

There’s a stupid red bow on the door, and a bottle of something expensive looking waiting inside. It looks beautiful; better than anything Aaron had hope it to be – simple, and light, and _homely_. Just the mere sight of it makes Aaron’s throat fill, trying to keep it all in. The thought of them sitting down for meals, or heading off in the morning, or laughing around the telly at night.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Liv?” Aaron asks quietly, as they make their way through to look at the kitchen. It’s still bare, they’re not all the way in yet – but the door’s way open, everything’s ready, _they’re_ ready.

“We’ll just have a quick look,” Robert promises, and he’s running his hands over the benchtops, like he’s trying to commit it all to memory. “If you put a hot drink on here I’m going to divorce you.”

Aaron’s startled into laughter. “Cheers.”

When Robert looks at him, his face is full of wonder. He’s grinning like he does, like he has been so much lately. “Can you believe it?”

“Not really.”

Robert huffs, joyous, backing Aaron into the kitchen bench and wrapping hands around his face to kiss him. It’s tender, at first, a press of smiling mouths as they take it all in. Aaron’s hands tuck over Robert’s waist, his fingers digging into his lower back. He wants to sink into it, the bench, the wall, the floor, he wants to sink into this moment.

Then the soft touch of Robert’s mouth turns biting. Turns to a guttural _I want you_ , with hurried hands at the button of Aaron’s jeans. Aaron almost says, _relax_ , says, _there’s time for this later_ , but he doesn’t. Robert’s hand around his cock, and the dry, teasing pull, is enough for his mouth to drop open, silenced.

Robert’s mouth catches at Aaron’s ear as he urges him on, his thumb grazing tauntingly slow over the head while the weight of him and all that muscle cages Aaron in. Aaron licks at his bottom lip, his tongue followed closely by Robert’s, before he catches it sharp between his teeth.

“Hey, hey, hey Happy Homeowners!” Adam’s shouting as he comes into the room, and Aaron’s so, so glad that Robert thinks fast enough to get Aaron covered up before he moves.

“Adam!”

“Oh, jeez mate, you’re joking me!” Adam shouts, slapping a hand over his face and spinning around to have his back to them. Whatever residual heat is left over for Aaron is completely washed out with embarrassment. “It’s the middle of the sodding day! You haven’t even moved in!”

He disappears quickly on the back of more protests, Aaron shouting into the distance about the time Adam and Vic had done it in a public kitchen _thank you very much_.

“Alright, that’s it,” Robert growls once the front door has slammed shut. “We’re selling up.”

“What?” Aaron says, squinting at him as he wrestles with his button.

“Every time we’re alone in here someone walks in. The house is cursed, obviously.”

“Cursed, because you’re not getting a shag?”

“Exactly.”

Aaron throws a cloth at him.

*

There’s photos on the walls, and on the fridge, and by their beds. There’s posters all over Liv’s room, and a bookshelf full of Robert’s comics – “They’re graphic novels, Aaron, how many times do I have to say it?” – and a bunch of knick knacks Aaron doesn’t remember agreeing to buy.

There’s shoes at the door, and coats on a stand, and keys on hooks that Marlon bought them that are shaped like little cars.

“Robert, I’m knackered,” Aaron groans, as Robert’s kissing at his jaw, and his throat and his collar.

“Aaron, come on. Our first night.”

“Can’t it be our first morning?”

Robert gets up to straddle at Aaron’s hips, and he’s beautiful, Aaron knows. He’s wearing a soft grey t-shirt, and briefs, and Aaron can’t fight running his hands up along the strong meat of his thighs. Digging in. “Why don’t you stay there, and I’ll do all the hard work?”

“It’s only fair, seeing as I did all the hard work getting this place sorted.”

“I can’t believe you’re insulting the man who’s offering you sex.”

“All I see is a man talking too much,” Aaron says, laughing when Robert huffs at him, pinching at his side. Robert’s eyes turn dark pretty fast, dragging himself slowly down before grabbing at the hem of Aaron’s shirt.

He slowly pushes it up under Aaron’s armpits, running his mouth down along the flesh of his chest, and belly, and hips. He noses at the thick patch of hair there, disappearing under his pants, Aaron gasping when Robert’s mouth finds his cotton covered cock. Aaron twists one hand in Robert’s hair, and the other in the sheets, and he thrusts up into it, warm all over and ready to go.

Then there’s a knock at the door.

“Uh, guys?”

“Oh, for f - ”

Aaron pushes Robert off him so fast Robert almost falls off the bed. “Hang on, Liv! What’s wrong?”

“I just heard something,” she says through the door, not sounding too shaken up. “Can one of you come check it out?”

Aaron goes to get up but Robert holds him back with a hand at his shoulder.

“Coming,” he calls to Liv, and then gives Aaron a hard look, pointing his finger. “You. Don’t move.”

“Yeah, no chance of that.”

He watches Robert wrestle on some pants, smiling as he mouths ‘ _cursed_ ’ before swinging the door open for Liv. Aaron falls back onto the bed, and burrows into the sheets, and closes his eyes just for a moment. The last thing he remembers before falling asleep is the sound of Liv’s silly laughter, skittering down the hallway.

*

Aaron takes the afternoon off and texts Robert to meet him at home. There’s some music playing softly when Robert gets in, dressed up after a meeting he’d had earlier that morning. Aaron suddenly wants to grab handfuls of his hair and _pull_ , suddenly wants, wants, wants.

“Uh, hi,” Robert says with trademark confusion, kicking the door shut behind him. Aaron pulls him in by the lapel of his jacket, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. “What’s going on?”

“Well,” Aaron starts, “We’ve got the place to ourselves.”

Robert scoffs. “You hope.”

“And no ones expecting us.”

“ _Again_ , you hope.”

“So I thought you might wanna join me upstairs.”

“Oh, upstairs?” Robert repeats, teasingly, but he’s got his hands gripped tight at Aaron’s waist and they’re drifting backwards away from the door.

“Mmhmm, what’dya think?”

“I guess I can spare, what? Ten minutes?”

Aaron tells him to sod off, laughing, and tangles their fingers together to lead him upstairs.

He takes his time getting Robert naked and laid on their bed, his breathing ragged and his hands clawing. The pale skin at his throat, and along his chest, is starting to mottle red from Aaron’s beard and mouth and teeth; Aaron thinks about pressing his fingers to it later, hearing him hiss.

By the time Aaron’s working Robert open with two, three slick fingers, Robert’s a writhing mess. _Come on Aaron_ , he’s moaning, _do it_ , before growling a _shut up and fuck me_ when Aaron tells him to ask nicely. Aaron’s still mostly dressed when he pushes inside of him, Robert pulling Aaron down by his collar for a kiss before keening back to shout at the ceiling.

Aaron’s caught between wanting to watch every moment of this, of how Robert’s face twists in pleasure – to being too caught up in the moment, to the hard, pulsing thrusts of their bodies. It’s just an orchestra of their rumbling calls, and their slapping skin, and the sheets and the mattress and the bed protesting beneath them.

It’s just the warm, gentle rush of it all coming to a close, Robert’s fingers leaving imprints in Aaron’s skin.

It’s the paused moments of catching their breath, of relaxing and kissing and finding their feet.

“How was that, then?” Aaron teases, curling into Robert and tangling their legs together. He feels the shift and shrug of Robert’s shoulder.

“It was alright.”

Aaron pokes at him. “Oi, you git.”

“I don’t know, maybe there’s something to be said for Charity walking in on us in the shower,” Robert says, but he’s already laughing before he can get it all out, Aaron pinching at his sides and voicing his disgust.

When they’ve stropped wrestling around, Robert sighs, ducking his head to press his nose into Aaron’s face. “Tell me we’ll always have time for this,” he says quietly.

“Like I’d expect any different with you. Aren’t you the reason people reckon men think about sex every two minutes?”

“Bugger off,” Robert says with a laugh, getting up onto his side enough to look down at Aaron with a smile. “I don’t mean sex – well I do – but I mean us. Just us. It’s selfish, but. I want you all to myself sometimes.”

“Same goes here.”

Robert kisses him again, and lingers. “By the way, it was perfect,” he says, nuzzling. “All of this is perfect.”

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees. This, them, their bed. Out there, their home, their family.

It’s perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://thefancyspin.tumblr.com), feel free to join me.


End file.
